In manufacturing objects, such as aircraft, a number of components may be secured to one another. For example, skin panels may be attached to frames, spars may be attached to rib structures, and other components may be attached to each other to form an aircraft. Fasteners may be used to attach parts to each other. A fastener may be a hardware device that mechanically joins or affixes two or more components together and may include bolts, nuts and washers, screws, pins, etc.
In certain situations, multiple fasteners may be required to be installed and torqued at a remote distance, such as perhaps 40 inches or more within a cavity or channel. This could be the case in a number of circumstances, and could occur, for example, in construction of a horizontal stabilizer of an aircraft. In such a situation, workers may need to reach into a channel to set fasteners, such as nuts, bolts and/or washers, apply torque to such fasteners, and react to (oppose) such applied torque using wrenches and/or other tools. Although this methodology may be sufficient, such manual installation and torquing of multiple fasteners in a relatively confined and/or difficult-to-access locations may be time-consuming, manpower-intensive, expensive, and/or involve other difficulties.